Back Stage
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Based off the Mind the Gap episode. Spongebob has a fan.


**Written for a friend, based off the episode Mind The Gap.**

It'd been a few weeks since Spongebob had been accepted in the Blow your top Lounge, cool crowd. Thanks to the help of his friend, Squidward, he'd become even more popular with the crowds.

Sure, Squidward had been banned from the building, but that didn't mean that Spongebob couldn't go out and have fun himself, he'd gotten himself a set of partials to fill in his gap for when he wanted to sing, not that the people at the club needed to know, or that they even cared.

Now, singing, whistling and dancing were not the only things that attracted him to the spot almost every night after work, no, it was the fans, or at least one of them in particular.

She usually sat on the side, close to the stage where he could just barely see her, but he had seen her, if only he knew her name.

"Thank you, cool crowd for another chance to shine but, this cool cat has got to fly." he waved to everyone from the stage, while he looked for the girl, but girl, but found that she was gone, maybe she left early?

Spongebob was brought back to the crowd of fish who were all begging to hear another song of his before he left, "Awe, Don't worry folks, i'll be back tomorrow night, it's time to give someone else a turn." he said before he turned and walked towards the back stage.

Spongebob sighed as he reached the bottom of the stairs in the back when he noticed the girl from earlier standing behind the snack cart, "That was a great performance Cool Bob." said the manager of the establishment, stopping the sponge in his tracks.

"You coming back tomorrow night?" he asked as they shook hands, "That depends if you'll have me." Spongebob laughed a little, "As if i can ever deny you anything, same time tomorrow." he said as the Manager started walking backwards towards the steps before he finally turned around and went on stage to announce the next act, leaving Spongebob alone with the girl.

Spongebob let out a short breath as he approached the table wiping his sweaty hands on his suit as he got closer, he was nervous, he quietly took a paper cup and filled it with some juice, before he heard her clear her throat, as if to get his attention.

Spongebob slowly turned his head towards her, taking a second to glance at her figure, "Oh hey." he greeted her, "You're that one girl from the crowd, I never got the chance to catch your name." he said.

"Lilla." she answered as she brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes, Lilla was a medium sized fish, with blue skin and black hair, about a foot taller than the sponge himself, not that he cared.

"Lilla? Well it's nice to finally meet you, Lilla, Im Spongebob." he said as he reached his hands out to shake hers.

"I know who you are." she said, "I came here a few times a week just to see you perform, guess you can say that im a fan." she said as she leaned against the table right beside him, and took a quick glance at his clothes before looking at his face again.

"Oh, a fan?" he hummed, "You're not the one whos been sending me flowers in an attempt to win my heart, are you?" he smirked, Lilla shrugged, "Well its working." he said, "Really?" she asked, "Heh, I love romance, send me dozens of roses and im yours." he chuckled, "Did you enjoy the show, Lilla?" he asked.

Lilla nodded, "As always, You're a great singer, your voice is great." she said as she glanced at his lips, and he smiled, turning his head away from her, "oh, why thank you, but you know this isn't really my normal voice, it's because i have my gap closed and- whoa." he halted as she pushed him against the table by his shirt.

"Gap or not, I still think you're cool, really dreamy and handsome." she said, as she looked down at him Spongebob blushed, "y, you think im handsome?" he stuttered, Lilla only smiled at him, and nodded before she started to lean into him.

"Uh-" he leaned back a little before he finally let her kiss him, mm he moaned as she slipped him her tongue, she pulled back a little, biting his lip, "Hmm, your lips are really soft," she brushed her lips against his, "It feels nice." she said as she kissed his lips again.

"Hm, you wanna take me somewhere?" she asked, Spongebob licked his lips before he nodded, taking her hand.

They hurried towards the private dressing rooms, giggling to themselves as he unlocked the room that the manager had reserved just for him.

"Oh, this is nice." she said as she entered the room as he closed the door behind her, it wasn't very big, just big enough for one person. He stood in front of the door, watching as she looked around the room before she turned around to face him.

The girl stepped up to him, bringing him for a short kiss before she started to remove his coat, and loosen his tie, releasing him of his shirt before she started to fiddle with his pants.

"Mm." he moaned some more as they made out some more, exchanging DNA, she was a good kisser, and he loved it, he loved the attention she was giving him until she stopped, pulling out of their messy kiss with a string of saliva connected to their tongues, hot.

Mm, she started to kiss and tease her way down his chest and stomach area until she was on her knee in front of him. Spongebob placed his hands on the wall behind him as she wrapped her fin around his cock and dragged her tongue along the underside of his penis before taking the head in her mouth.

He placed his hand on the back of her head, raking his fingers through her black hair before he took a handful of it in his fist and pulled her in closer until he was deep in her mouth.

He slowly pulled back and pushed back in a head gently thrust into her mouth. Spongebob tilted his head slightly as he continued to watch her take him in, seeing that face, that way, only excited him further into fucking her face a little faster, her moans were muffled, and it was perfect.

Lilla chirped as he came in her mouth, and she didn't waste a second to swallow as she caressed the rest of his orgasm out, before she looked up at him, he was out of breath and sweating.

Slowly she stood up, stepping back before he came after her, pushing her back against the arm of the couch, he kissed her, sucking and biting her lips as his hands ran up her thighs and under the skirt of her dress where he'd began to pull her panties off.

"So pretty." he said as he looked at the small cloth that he brought to his nose to smell, he grinned before he tossed them over his shoulder before he stood back up between her legs.

His fingers brushed back against her leg, tickling her skin on the way up under her skirt again, staring her in the eye as he rubbed his fingers against her lips. He grinned as her jaw dropped a little as he started to play with her clit.

"Hmm, you're so sensitive there." he whispered, but she said nothing, "hmm." he sucked his bottom lip in as he pushed two of his fingers in her. "ugh." she moaned as she watched him pull her dress up to expose her breasts.

"No bra?" he chuckled, "hot." he said before he leaned over and started to suck on her breasts before he leaned up and kissed her again, he smiled at her as he pulled his hand back and pulled her dress over her head.

"Here." he said as he handed her a small package, "You want it so bad? Put this on." he said, and she took it, using her teeth to rip the corner of it off before she pulled the condom out of its package and rolled out on his shaft.

Once it was on, he'd shoved her back down onto the couch and climbed on after, pushing her legs apart, "You ready for this?" he asked, Lilla hesitated for a second before she nodded.

"Nnah." she moaned as he pushed in, "Is that ok?" he asked, and she nodded, "mm, yeah keep going." she said and he obeyed, pushing himself in further before he pulled back, and thrusted back in and he would repeat this with her holding onto his sholders as he continued to fuck her.

"Ugh." she moaned as he pinned her arms down above her head and started to do it harder, and faster, "Huh." he breathed in her mouth, "You like that?" he asked before he looked down at their connecting body parts.

"Hmm." she moaned as he reached one of his hands down to play with her clit, he wanted to make this one of the best nights of her life.

"Ah! Ha! Im, Im.. Sponge!" she cried, "Come for me Lilla!" he shouted as he contiuned to fuck her brains out.

"Hey Cool Bob.." The door to the dressing room opened when the Manager of the place stepped in. The two stopped immediately, looking back at the Manager who was completely shocked.

"Lilla?" the Manager questioned as he stepped into the room a little more to get a look at the girl before he looked at Spongebob who was sticking it to the girl, "Cool Bob! What are you, fucking my Cousin!" he shouted at him.

"Cousin?" Spongebob looked at Lilla.

**The End. Well that was a little fun ta write. **


End file.
